Savoir dire
by Maeldorado
Summary: Une nouvelle journée de travail commence pour X. Mais les difficultés s'accumulent pour le pauvre robot bleu... [OneShot]


Titre : Savoir dire...

Auteur : Maeldorado

Rating: K+

Type : Réconfort et Amitié

Disclaimer : L'univers de Mega Man tout en entier appartient à Capcom.

Note : Petit retour sur le site après 5 ans d'absence... Profitez bien de cette lecture, voilà !

Update ! Grand merci à Impulsion Celeste pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mes fautes !

* * *

\- P-pardon X, mais peux-tu t'occuper de ce dossier ? Le département 3 est complètement débordé, alors j'ai pensé à toi...

Au quartier général des chasseurs de mavericks, la journée de X avait commencé avec cette question. Le robot bleu avait fait à peine un pas hors de ses quartiers qu'un agent réploïde vert à l'air paniqué déboula devant lui avec une grosse pochette avec marquée au rouge le mot « URGENCE ». X ne fut guère surpris par cette demande. Il était même habitué depuis des mois à ce manège. Malgré l'absence relative des robots fous en ce moment, le travail administratif du Q.G. était tout devenu simplement monstrueux à réaliser, même pour un fonctionnaire humain endurci. Certains pensaient même à un complot Maverick ayant pour but de provoquer un chaos monumental au sein des chasseurs pour les faire tomber en dépression. Sans grand effet sur les androïdes, heureusement. Mais face à l'air désespéré du cadet vert, X ne put que compatir à sa situation. L'androïde bleu ne pouvait pas refuser. Comme toujours. Il lui fit alors un sourire rassurant :

\- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. Retourne à ton secteur en paix.

\- V-vraiment, X ? balbutia l'agent vert avec étonnement, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

\- Je ne fais que répondre à une demande d'aide, répondit X en prenant la pochette des mains du cadet, Et puis, je pense que je n'ai rien à faire de spécial aujourd'hui.

Ses circuits tressaillirent à cette parole. Le robot bleu n'aimait pas cette sensation qui le rappelait à ses obligations. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ignorant la question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse, il salua le cadet vert qui repartit avec un grand sourire à son secteur d'occupation habituel. Dès qu'il s'échappa de son champ de vision au bout du couloir, X ne put retenir ce que les humains appellent un soupir en regardant la grande pochette qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il commença alors sans plus tarder à longer les longs couloirs du bâtiment, à traverser les différents départements pour finalement arriver au sien, le département 5 où étaient affectés les chasseurs de classe B comme lui. C'est cependant avec beaucoup de surprise que ses collègues l'accueillirent lorsqu'ils virent que l'androïde bleu n'était pas venu avec un petit tas de dossiers comme tout les jours mais avec une énorme colonne de pochettes, dossiers, et autres pads électroniques qui le dépassait même en taille. Oom-Neuf, un grand dadais réploïde de couleur orange, ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller du bout de la salle de travail à propos cette montagne de travail qui écœurait déjà de loin ses pauvres processeurs internes :

\- Hé, X ! Peux-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que tu as entre les mains ? demanda Oom-Neuf en désignant du doigt la colonne infernale du robot bleu, J'espère pour toi que ce sont des dossiers invalides bons pour la corbeille.

\- Non, pas vraiment. répondit X en tentant de se guider dans la salle maladroitement derrière la-dite colonne infernale qui obstruait sa vue, J-j'ai croisé quelques personnes qui avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour leur travail et... Voilà.

\- Seulement QUELQUES personnes ?! s'étrangla le robot orange en s'approchant de X pour voir s'il était atteint d'un éventuel dysfonctionnement, As-tu au moins vu la taille de cette montagne ? C'est le boulot d'un secteur entier pour au moins trois jours !

\- … C'est un peu exagéré comme image, non ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est une hyperbole mon cher X, ironisa Oom-Neuf en roulant les yeux vers le plafond, Mais franchement là... C'est juste... Asimov, X, regarde ton bureau.

A sa commande, le robot bleu osa jeter un œil en direction de son bureau placé au fond la salle. Un long instant passa alors avant que la vision de la réalité n'atteignit ses circuits de réflexion. Il constata avec une soudaine horreur qu'il était là sans être là. Trois colonnes identiques, sinon plus grandes que la sienne, le toisaient de toute leur hauteur, menaçantes. C'est seulement après une petite tape à l'épaule compatissante du réploïde orange que X se tira, encore abasourdi, de sa rêverie. Il posa légèrement tremblant sa propre colonne à côté de ce qui restait de son bureau et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir face à cette masse de travail imprévue. Essayant de faire le tri avant de commencer à travailler, le robot bleu s'alarma de nouveau en voyant les délais de rendus de rapports à faire pour pas plus tard que le lendemain. Aussitôt, il s'attela à la tâche qui lui faisait presque regretter ses combats contre son ex-supérieur devenu fou Sigma.

De longues heures passèrent. Malgré tout les efforts consciencieux de X pour bien faire le travail demandé en plus de celui de ses collègues en difficulté, les colonnes ne cessaient de son point de vue de grandir, grandir... A un point inimaginable. Les méchaniloïdes-facteurs ne cessaient de lui faire parvenir que toujours plus de dossiers en tout genre à rendre dans des délais dépassant l'entendement humain. Les yeux de l'androïde bleu clignèrent plusieurs fois et ses gestes se firent plus lents face à la chaîne de montagne qui l'entourait désormais de toute part, comme assiégé par des centaines de mavericks autour de sa pauvre place-forte. Ennuyé, il ouvrit alors le capot de son bras gauche et vit les barres numérisées scintillantes qui était affichées aussi diminuées que lui. X préféra ne rien dire et referma ensuite le capot de son bras avec douceur avant de reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est que vers 17 heures, au moment où le soleil commença à se coucher paresseusement dans le ciel, que son moniteur de bureau sonna. Le robot bleu y jeta rapidement un œil désintéressé, habitué aux demandes de rapports qui ne cessaient de l'harasser tout le long de la journée. Mais cette fois-ci, X cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de peur d'être victime d'une hallucination avant de lâcher un sourire. L'image de Zéro était affichée sur le moniteur. Mais son visage affichait un air contrarié. A la fois ravi de cette petite pause avec son ami mais aussi inquiet de ce soudain appel, il répondit à la demande du moniteur en appuyant sur le bouton vert . La voix de Zéro s'éleva de l'appareil :

\- Salut, X. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda l'androïde rouge, Ça fait une heure que je t'attends.

\- Une... Attends, une heure pour quoi ? Répondit le robot bleu interloqué, Zéro, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Ta puce mémoire a des problèmes ? On avait prévu de s'entraîner à 16 heures au centre Gamma pour une mise au point, tu t'en souviens j'espère ?

\- S'entraîner... A 16 heures... Ah ! L'entraînement ! Asimov, j'avais complètement oublié !

\- Je ne sais pas que tu as aujourd'hui X mais en tout cas je t'attends là-bas, on raccourcira l'entraînement vu qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

X ne répondit pas. Affolé d'avoir fait attendre son ami pendant plus d'une heure pour rien, il franchit rapidement le mur de dossiers qui lui barrait la route et fonça à toute vitesse dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le centre Gamma. Il avait tellement été occupé à se battre avec les différents rapports à rédiger et à esquiver les largages de fichiers des méchaniloïdes-facteurs qu'il en avait oublié de rejoindre le robot rouge, son ami Zéro, à l'entraînement quotidien. Ses circuits ne purent réprimer un sentiment de malaise à travers son corps métallique tandis qu'il se faufila dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisait au centre en question. Il y arriva finalement une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, où le décor de combat de jungle était déjà prêt avec Zéro assis l'air calme sur une large souche. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire quant à son retard et l'entraînement commença au moment où il dégaina son épée laser. X se lança alors dans la bataille, son bras-canon armé.

Inutile de dire que la séance avec Zéro fut une catastrophe. Dès le début, le robot bleu ne trouva aucune ouverture pour l'attaquer, se contentant de tirer de manière désordonnée sur un androïde au meilleur de sa forme, ses esquives ressemblant presque à des mouvements de danse qui n'avaient que faire des malheureux tirs de X. Ce dernier se cacha derrière un long tronc allongé au sol le temps de trouver une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque et d'avoir un peu de répit devant lui. Mais des tirs fusèrent sur sa gauche et l'androïde ne put que se tourner vers la source de l'attaque de son rival. Erreur de débutant face à un réploïde doté d'une vitesse quasi-phénoménale. L'instant d'après, X vit la lame laser du robot rouge émerger à côté de son cou, le prenant alors complètement par surprise et signant de fait la fin du combat. Le laser se rétracta et le robot bleu se tourna vers Zéro qui rengaina alors son sabre en affichant une mine déçue devant la facilité de ce combat. Face à son ami, X ne put que baisser la tête de honte devant cette piètre performance que le visage de Zéro semblait lui reprocher. Mais au lieu de lui faire la morale, l'androïde rouge semblait être concerné par l'état malheureux de X :

\- X, est-ce que ça va ? questionna le robot rouge en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, Tu m'as vraiment l'air dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment. Tu as des problèmes ?

\- Non... Non. souffla X d'une petite voix, Rien de très spécial, c'est juste que je dois retourner au département 5 terminer mon travail sur des rapports à rendre demain.

\- Je vois. répondit Zéro compatissant tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie accompagné de X, C'est vrai que le boulot est déprimant de ton côté du département. Ils n'ont vraiment pas encore amélioré le système de traitement à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Oui mais ça va encore pour moi ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Je pense qu'on peut considérer ça comme une raison de plus pour que tu deviennes une classe S, dit l'androïde rouge en souriant, avec tes capacités de combat de d'habitude, tu pourrais bientôt dire adieu à la paperasse et me rejoindre.

Mais X ne répondit pas aux arguments du robot rouge. Ce dernier semblait alors un peu regretter ses paroles à propos d'une éventuelle promotion en classe S du robot bleu (ils en avaient déjà parlé mais la méthode de pensée pacifique de X l'empêchait de réaliser cette vision de l'avenir) et, face à l'inertie de X en terme de paroles, préféra marcher silencieusement à ses côtés en direction du département 5 sans nouvelle conversation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans les couloirs qui conduisaient à la salle de travail du département, la nuit était déjà presque maîtresse du ciel et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que la soirée ne tombe complètement sur le quartier général des chasseurs de mavericks. Au seuil de la salle de travail, les deux robots se dévisagèrent un moment, ne sachant quoi dire à leur partenaire de manière réciproque. Ce fut finalement Zéro, gêné par cette situation, qui prit la parole en tendant la main à son ami :

\- Hé bien, je suppose qu'on se revoit demain même heure, même lieu. J'espère juste que tu t'en remettras vite.

\- Oui, merci, prononça X de manière presque inaudible en lui serrant mollement la main en retour, Je pense que j'irai mieux demain. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'androïde bleu entra dans la pièce, laissant son ami sur le seuil de l'entrée. Avec un soupir, Zéro commença à repartir vers ses quartiers, ses pensées divaguant sur le comportement étrange de X. Mais ses réflexions furent de courte durée : Il fut à peine arrivé au bout du couloir que soudain, un « BLONK » sonore et sec résonna jusqu'à lui. Sachant exactement d'où provenait ce bruit insolite, le robot rouge tourna les talons et se précipita vers la salle de travail où se trouvait X. Il dégaina son épée laser, prêt à toute éventualité, et entra dans la pièce comme une tornade. La première chose qu'il vit cependant ne fut pas un possible ennemi à terrasser mais son ami X couché au sol, les bras tremblants. Sans hésiter un instant et sentant par ses capteurs l'absence d'une autre présence qu'eux-mêmes, l'androïde rouge rengaina son épée et se précipita aux côté de X. Agenouillé, il le releva et tenta d'interroger le robot bleu sur la raison de cette chute. Mais les yeux de son ami, dans le vague, lui disaient déjà tout tandis que ses mains tentaient de s'agripper en vain au blond. Alors au bout de ses moyens, X ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le robot bleu se retrouva couché dans une grande capsule qui recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps, attaché à de multiples câbles colorés qui faisaient couler une douce sensation de bien-être en lui. X ne connaissait qu'un lieu capable de lui faire ressentir autant de pulsions électriques pour de nouveau le remettre en marche : la salle de rechargement du quartier général. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait que de s'être effondré tout juste devant son bureau, la précieuse énergie quittant son corps de métal, et de s'être raccroché à une sorte de masse rouge et blanche avant de s'éteindre. Rien ne lui indiquait comment il avait pu atterrir ici, loin de son lieu de travail ou encore même de ses quartiers. A moins... Se rappelant des événements de la soirée, il fit relever rapidement la vitre de la capsule avec sa main droite et passa la tête par l'ouverture, scannant les environs avec attention. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour le robot bleu pour voir la même masse blanche et rouge de tout à l'heure assise à un bureau proche de lui, où trônaient deux piles de dossiers en tout genre à chacune de ses extrémités, semblant travailler avec une grande concentration. S'arrêtant un instant dans sa tâche, le robot rouge leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire : c'était Zéro. X, à la vue de son camarade, s'empressa de débrancher les câbles qui le retenaient, mais d'un geste de la main Zéro lui intima de stopper son action :

\- Pas maintenant, X. ordonna l'androïde blond qui regardait alors son ami confus, tu n'as pas encore fini de recharger tes batteries. Il doit manquer encore environ deux heures.

\- … Z-Zéro, c'est toi qui m'as amené ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je dois vite retourner au travail... souffla le robot bleu d'un coup presque dans un état de panique.

\- Du calme, il n'y a rien de grave, le rassura Zéro d'une voix douce, Tu es tout simplement tombé en panne d'énergie peu après que l'on se soit quittés et je t'ai donc amené ici. Quant à ton travail, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça pour le moment.

\- Comment ça je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour mon travail ? demanda l'androïde bleu avant de voir son ami désigner les deux colonnes de sa table, Ah... Il ne fallait pas Zéro, c'est mon travail, pas le tien...

\- Ton travail, vraiment ? questionna le blond avec sérieux, tu crois vraiment que l'entretien des parcs de la ville fait partie du ressort du département 5 ? A moins que tu ne croies que la rénovation des routes du secteur A-3 l'estencore plus ?

\- … Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller aider quelques collègues en difficulté. Je...

\- X, coupa Zéro d'un air las, plus de la moitié de ces dossiers n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ton département et encore moins avec toi. De plus, j'ai appris que ton dernier rechargement datait d'il y a plus de six jours. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- …

\- Je vois… Tu ne sais pas dire non, c'est ça ?

\- J-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aider les autres, c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'existe que pour ça ! s'exclama le robot bleu d'une voix qui se voulait confiante, si je dis non... Si je dis non... J'ai... J'ai... J'ai...

\- « J'ai » quoi ? Dis-le, X. demanda l'androïde rouge qui se leva alors de son bureau inquiet sur l'instant de l'état de son ami.

\- … J'ai l'impression d'être un Maverick !

Comme porteur d'une vérité interdite, X plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'osa pas regarder dans les yeux son ami qui, sur le moment, fut dans un état de surprise complète, n'en revenant pas de ce que venait de dire le robot bleu. Cependant, Zéro se remit rapidement de cette déclaration surprenante et éclata de rire devant le robot bleu en pleine confusion, comme s'il avait raconté une bonne blague. Pourtant, le sujet des mavericks qui taraudait l'esprit de X n'avait rien de drôle en soi. C'était même un sujet extrêmement grave dont même Zéro n'aimait pas plaisanter à ce propos. Mais le voir rire de la sorte avait de quoi être déroutant pour l'androïde bleu qui ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir autant fait rire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Passé le coup de l'émotion, le robot blond se calma et regarda son ami avec un grand sourire :

\- Hé bien, je pensais tout connaître de toi mais tu as encore le don de me surprendre. déclara Zéro les mains sur les hanches toujours souriant, Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Mais c'est grave, enfin ! explosa X en tenant la tête entre ses mains comme pris d'un soudain mal de tête, J-je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

\- X, commença le robot rouge sur un ton plus doux, tu n'es pas un Maverick, et tu ne le seras jamais, même dans mille ans.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Demanda X peu convaincu par les dires de son ami, Ici tout le monde est normal. P-personne ne se remet en cause pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il sera dans une semaine, un mois ou encore un an. J-je suis atteint, Zéro...

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu viens de dire que tu aidais les autres parce que c'était plus fort que toi. Réponds-toi à cette question : Quel Maverick passé, présent ou encore futur peut se targuer de cette pensée ?

\- Personne ? Répondit X avec une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix.

\- Exactement, X. Sourit l'androïde rouge en posant sa main droite sur la tête de son ami, Ici, tu es sans aucun doute l'individu le plus altruiste qui m'ait été donné à voir depuis longtemps. Il y a franchement aucun souci de ce côté-là (j'en suis même un peu jaloux, songea Zéro en repensant à l'attention que portait le docteur Cain au robot bleu, fasciné par son mode de pensée.). Par contre, ton vrai problème vient d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ? répondit simplement X un peu rassuré par les paroles de son ami, où ça alors ?

\- Ici, déclara Zéro en pointant le robot bleu du doigt, Tu t'occupes tellement des autres que tu en oublies toi-même. Tu devrais être... Un peu plus égoïste, tu vois ?

\- … D'accord, je vais essayer. soupira le robot bleu comme soumis à un difficile exercice, Mais je ne te promes rien.

\- Bien. Dans tous les cas, je compte sur toi pour être en pleine forme les mois à venir. Maintenant reposes-toi, X. Intima le robot rouge en refermant la capsule sur son ami par l'intermédiaire d'un tableau de commandes, Demain est une grande journée.

\- … A demain, Zéro. Murmura X alors qu'il retomba de nouveau rapidement dans le sommeil, Et... Merci pour tout...

L'androïde rouge lui sourit juste avant que les yeux verts qui le fixaient ne se ferment de nouveau, laissant son propriétaire rejoindre un hypothétique monde des rêves pour réploïdes. Le blond regarda une dernière fois son camarade endormi avant de se tourner vers la large part de travail qui l'attendait encore cette nuit. Il soupira de dépit devant cette folie mais qu'importe, il espérait juste que son ami aille mieux le lendemain en laissant derrière lui ses soucis. Sur l'instant, Zéro eut une certaine admiration pour l'androïde bleu qui, dans cette soirée, avait prouvé qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple robot, qu'un banal réploïde qui imiterait son modèle de toujours, en remettant en cause son existence même. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, une toute petite chose presque comme un trésor, qui faisait de lui un être qui surpasserait le robot rouge dans un futur proche ou lointain et ce, pour le meilleur de ce monde : un morceau d'âme humaine.

 _La fin._


End file.
